"Hog Rider Rides Again"
"Hog Rider Rides Again" 'is the third episode in the first season, making it the third in the series. It aired on December 15, 2016. Summary A Giant wants to make friendship with archers, as they have cool and amazing conversations, but, the archers are not interested to let him join in. Meanwhile, a Hog Rider and Builder makes a deal of giving the Builder a new hammer and the Hog Rider a new Hog. Plot The episode starts off with a Wall Breaker Balloon Instructor helping a trainee fly his balloon. He gets attacked and his balloon falls. Meanwhile, in the Town Hall Grill, Frank, a Hog Rider, is serving cups of elixer to the troops that get to go to battle, and gets sad that he doesn’t get to go to battle because his wife and baby want him to work there, where it is safer than the arena. Thereafter, archers are having conversations about the river, pumpkins, and more as a Giant wonders if he could join their conversation. They reject him, and also when he tries to join in their archery. His tear puts out a goblin's fire. He then climbs up the archer's tower, which makes them even more angry. He then accidentally sits on a Golem, and checks the next rock to sit on... not a Golem this time. A Wall Breaker then shows up, and is bad at trying to talk to the Giant, but as his bomb rolls near the archers, the Giant kicks it away and into the Wall Breaker Balloon Instructor's balloon, and he states that he wasn't supposed to work that day. The archers make the Giant one of them as a wizard asks to join. They all say no, and he regrets going over there as he trips on a gem box, just like the Giant did. After that, a Golem is pounding on the bathroom door, telling the character from Boom Beach to come out. As the Hog Rider gives the Witch her food and summons the skeletons through the floor he always has to fix, a builder calls his name. As he is walking over to him, a healer is giving the barbarians free drinks by healing the elixer. The hog and builder trade hammer for a hog. Meanwhile, a Wall Breaker tries to go to the Boneyard Arena to watch two Golems fight with his buddies, but his bomb interrupts, and when another Wall Breaker tries to flirt with a Witch, but realizes she has kids, the Wall Breaker is dancing with a villager, when the bomb interrupts again. He then goes home, mad at the bomb, but looks at photos of him with the bomb, and stops him quickly from jumping in water. The two reunite, but the bomb blows up his house. Finally, the builder brings Frank's hog back with a wooden leg because Frank had eaten it. But as the battle begins, his wife catches him on his hog, and stops him. In the end of the episode, the Wall Breaker Balloon Instructor tries to keep teaching the student, but as his arm falls off again, he calls the healer. Cast * Tom Kenny * Jason Hightower * Rachel Dratch * Charlie Adler * Amanda Philipson * Tress MacNeille Trivia * On YouTube, this episode is listed as "'The Hog Rider Rides Again". Goofs / Errors To be added! References * The archer asking "Do you guys ever wonder what's on the other side of that water?" is a reference to Clash of Clan's Captain's Log for the Builder Base update. * Bone Sweet Bone is a reference to the phrase "Home, sweet home". * Boneyard Arena might be a reference to the Clash Royale arena, Bone Pit. Continuity To be added! Gallery Main Article: "Hog Rider Rides Again"/Gallery